


Busy Nest

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Arachne Monster, Arachne Stan, Blow Jobs, M/M, Monsters, NSFW, Oviposition, Slime Ford, Slime monster, Smut, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lay on my back? Are you serious?” Stanley said with a scowl.</p>
<p>Stanford nodded his head vigorously and Stanley sighed as he lowered his top half to the floor and rolled onto his back. He blushed at the sight of all eight of his shining black legs lifted high in the air as his fat abdomen curled towards him. He blushed even harder as he watched an eager drop of pre-cum fall from the tip of his abdomen and glide down his exoskeleton. “F-Ford can you hurry this along? I can feel the eggs starting to move,” Stanley asked as he averted his eyes. His large pedipalps folded in close, acting as thighs that covered the forming erection between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Boys AU: Stan is an arachne monster and Ford is a slime monster
> 
> (There's actually a lot more to this au but I just wanted to write a one-shot for now so the rest of it doesn't really matter in this XD)

Stanley sighed as he wiped his forehead clean of sweat and dried his wet hand on his sweaty stomach, rolling his six eyes at his own fruitless actions. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck as he bared his sharp teeth at the flash of pain. Nest building was much more tedious than he originally anticipated. No wonder he had skipped out on it for so many years. As he was rubbing his tense body a cold drop of _something_ splashed onto the back of his neck and made him jump in surprise. “Is the roof leaking already?” Stanley asked as he raised his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse. The drop continued down his neck and to his back where it traced Stanley’s spine and caused him to shiver violently. He needed to fix that leak quickly before it caused any harm to his brother.

Another drop fell and landed on his shoulder and Stanley turned his head to examine the drop. His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the drop’s odd teal blue coloring. That wasn’t water. Stan raised his head and searched the shadows of the ceiling. “Stanford? Are you up there?” Stanley called out.

The room was quiet, making Stanley believe that he was possibly imagining things, until a long string of slime emerged from the shadows on the ceiling and lowered onto his back. Stan shivered as the cold slime slid down his tense back and slowly gained form. Soon the slime on his shoulders morphed into arms that clung to him tightly as the slime on his back turned into a fit torso and the slime on his thorax changed to shapely legs.

“Stanford, I thought I told you to sleep. It’s extremely late,” Stanley reprimanded with a huff.

The sound of bubbles forming and popping jingled beside his ear and once the sound fell silent he sighed and shook his head. “Whether you’re worried about me or not, you need to rest. I have stuff to do anyways. As in, don’t bother me, you giant booger,” Stanley said as he reached over his shoulder and poked the slime on his back with his black claws.

There was a soft gurgle in reply as the slime began to ooze onto his exoskeleton shielded hand. Stanley felt the slime tug on his hand, urging him to confess his stress away. He shook his head again with a tired sigh as he pulled his hand free from the blue slime.

“I know I’ve been tired lately. After tonight I’ll be okay, I promise. Now please go to bed,” Stanley said with a light pleading whine. Stanford slid forward until their was no gap between them and rocked his hips gingerly as his blue lips encased Stanley’s lobe and softly sucked on the hanging skin. A wild blush devoured Stanley’s cheeks as his dark red eyes widened in surprise. Stanford’s slimy lips mouthed at his ear as his dripping tongue traced the shell and crept further inside. Stanley bit his lip with his sharp fangs as his blush darkened.

“F-Ford what are you doing? We can’t do this right now. You need to be sleeping and I…I have a lot of things to do,” Stanley stuttered.

Another gurgle fell from Stanford’s lips and Stanley became tense at his garbled words.

“You know? What do you mean you know?” Stanley demanded sharply.

Stanford pressed himself closer until his slimy body began to swallow Stanley’s torso until he was positioned with his legs wrapped tightly around Stanley’s hips and his arms around his neck and sitting on Stanley’s pedipalps as he smiled brightly at his brother. He let out a bubbling squeak as he reached down and patted his belly. Stanley’s eyes blew wide in horror as he stared at the thick strings of slime that connected Stanford’s hand to his dribbling stomach.

“You…you know about that? H-how long have you known?” Stanley asked.

Stanford chirped as he settled his arm back around Stan’s neck. “The whole ti-Stanford! We’ve known each other since we were seven! Why haven’t you ever said anything!” Stanley exclaimed.

Stanford tilted his head and gave the arachne a curious look as he let out another gurgle.

“Embarrassed? Of course I’m embarrassed! I lay eggs! What kind of man lays eggs?” Stanley snapped.

Stanford let out a soft coo and Stanley’s face turned flat as his eye twitched.

“Male seahorses aren’t men. Also, the mother lays the eggs in the pouch and the male give birth to the-why am I even talking about this! I can’t believe you never said anything. I’ve been trying to hide this for years and you already knew! Ugh. As if I didn’t already feel like a freak for having eight legs and this big ass spider butt, I end up laying eggs like a fucking chicken and now you know…” Stanley began muttering heatedly to himself as Stanford frowned.

He didn’t like seeing his brother stressed like this. It borderlined on self hatred sometimes and Stanford hated to see someone so wonderful dislike himself. Stanford pulled himself closer to Stanley’s face and closed his eyes as he placed a soft kiss to his brother’s moving lips. Stanley froze in his mumbled speech at the feel of slick lips pressing against his own. Before he could react correctly his brother pulled away and smiled brightly as he let out another peep.

“You want to help me? How could you help me?” Stanley asked in disbelief.

Stanford smiled widely and sucked in a deep breath and said, “Sex!”

Stanley dropped his head and slapped his own face at his word. “Of all the words for you to learn, it was that one. And I slapped my face a bit too hard and now there’s slime all over me because my hand went through you before I hit myself. Fuck there’s slime in my eyes. Ow ow ow ow ow!” Stanley scrubbed at his eyes as he avoided scratching himself with his sharp claws.

“Stanley.”

Stanley stilled at the sound of his name and lowered his hands to stare at Stanford. There was a sweet smile on his face and his eyes twinkled, silently pleading for his brother to give him a chance. The arachne sighed and ran a hand through his curly mullet before gathering it into a sloppy bun and tying it up with some spare webbing tangled on his fingers. “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll give you a few minutes, but I’m telling you, you won’t get any further than a blow job before those eggs get too painful. They’re not exactly small. And even though you’re great in bed, I highly doubt you can make birthing eggs feel amazing,” Stanley warned.

Stanford grinned and let out excited bubbling at which Stanley rolled his eyes to, but he still followed along with his brother’s wishes and lowered his massive body onto the cold concrete floor. Stanford giggled and cooed again as his body dripped off of Stanley and he moved to stand on the side.

“Lay on my back? Are you serious?” Stanley said with a scowl.

Stanford nodded his head vigorously and Stanley sighed as he lowered his top half to the floor and rolled onto his back. He blushed at the sight of all eight of his shining black legs lifted high in the air as his fat abdomen curled towards him. He blushed even harder as he watched an eager drop of pre-cum fall from the tip of his abdomen and glide down his exoskeleton. “F-Ford can you hurry this along? I can feel the eggs starting to move,” Stanley asked as he averted his eyes. His large pedipalps folded in close, acting as thighs that covered the forming erection between them.

Stanford moved to stand over Stan’s thorax between the third and fourth sets of legs. Stanley bit the inside of his cheek as his claws dug into the cement below him. Stanford’s body dripped on his brother, his oozing drops cold and making Stanley’s legs twitch each time one fell onto his sensitive exoskeleton. Stanley watched Stanford hover over him with a smile on his face until Stanley couldn’t take it any more.

“Well are you going to do something or just stand there smiling like a doofus?” Stanley snapped.

The slime’s smile only grew larger as he let out a soft chuckle and sank down to his knees, straddling the thorax and slowly laid his body down on top until his face hovered over Stanley’s crotch. Stanley blushed and bit the inside of his cheek once again as he watched his brother in poorly hidden embarrassment. Stanford’s breath ghosted over the black and red breechcloth covering Stanley’s hardening member as he smirked. His ocean blue eyes slid from Stanley’s face to one of his legs nearby to his right. Cold fingers brushed over the black exoskeleton and made Stanley’s leg twitch at the surprising contact. Stanford’s smirk broadened as his hand slid up further and stroked the underside of the knee while he sat up to get a better reach of Stanley’s sensitive legs. Stanley hissed at the tender touch as his legs curled in defense and his pedipalps unfolded as if to hook onto Stanford’s body to stop him while Stan’s fangs bit harshly into his lip as his face burned a fiery red.

“D-Don’t do that,” Stan whined.

Ford raised a brow and smiled again as his hand began to melt on Stanley’s leg. The arachne’s breath hitched as his brother’s hand transitioned into a tight sleeve of slime and began stroking his leg is a steady rhythm.

“Sh-shit,” Stanley gasped as his hips rocked and his abdomen twitched. His pedipalps clawed weakly at the air as pleasure weakened his limbs while his legs stretched to give Stanford full access. Stanford chuckled and continued to stroke his leg as he lead it back down into a curl, until the foot dangled a few inches away from his face. Without any hesitance Stanford opened his mouth and took his brother’s sharply pointed foot between his lips and gently sucked on the smooth exoskeleton.

“Ah! F-Ford, wh-what are you doing?” Stanley groaned.

Stanford’s tongue traced the underside of the sensitive foot and his brother squirmed below as he moaned weakly. Part of Ford’s body began to melt, the slime on his legs traveling up Stanley’s twitching legs and rested over the sensitive sections. The slime began to move back and forth as Stanford watched with a grin while Stanley’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“H-holy shhhhhit,” Stanley moaned breathlessly as his back arched off the cold floor. The slime felt like multiple tongues licking at the back of his knees and stroking his legs, making his whole body buzz with pleasure as his cock twitched in need. Stanford’s mouth was still paying special attention to one of his legs. His lips brushed wet kisses on the side of the foot while his tongue left a trail of thin blue slime behind. Stanford’s slick cock stood thick and proud and oozing uncontrollably, the sight making Stanley blush and groan. His moans continued to grow louder and more desperate as Stanford smiled down at him and sucked on the point of his foot one last time before letting it go with a wet, sticky _pop_.

The slime drenching Stanley’s legs began to slither away to rebuild Stanford’s body, leaving the arachne whining and trembling and needing his brother’s touch once again. Ford chuckled at his brother’s red and panting face as he leaned forward with a single arm propped on the cement floor by Stan’s hip and began to play with the breechcloth hanging between his pedipalps. Stan whined as he felt the cloth being removed from his body and blushed as Ford cooed a silent compliment.

“Sh-shut up. You know it’s the only underwear available to me,” Stanley snapped.

Stanford chuckled as he stroked Stanley’s hardening cock through his tight black thong, soaking the fabric with his slime. A hard curse fell from Stan’s lips as his cock responded to the touch. His penis throbbed and forced itself out of the thong, peeking above the band as pre-cum dribbled from the head. Stanford purred at the sight as his body vibrated in excitement. He laid back down on Stanley and rutted his hips eagerly as he pulled the thong down and snapped the band under Stanley’s balls, completely exposing his cock.

“F-fuck,” Stan croaked. His abdomen twitched as more pre-cum drizzled from the tip and slid down his exoskeleton. Stanford smiled again and took his brother into his wet hand. Stanley’s reaction was immediate. He let out a loud gasp as his hips snapped forward into the touch, moaning at the wet softness of his brother’s fist. He sank his fangs deeply in his bottom lip as he struggled to keep his embarrassing words to himself. His eyes went cross as Stanford began moving his hand, slowly jerking off his brother with a smile on his lips. By the fifth time Stanford’s hand sank down on Stanley’s cock, Stan lost control of his mouth.

“Shit! H-hooo my fuck…! Th-that feels so…ngh. H-how can you feel so wet? Hah! F-fuuuuuuck,” Stanley groaned as his claws scratched at the cement floor. He hadn’t been lying about how wet Stanford’s hand was. It felt like a dripping cunt swallowing him whole, tightening and bouncing on his cock. Stanley cursed with a strangled whine as he thrusted up into his brother’s hand. It felt so good. His body was on fire with pleasure. His cock was so swollen and his pre-cum flowed in a heavy stream from both his abdomen and the head of his weeping dick.

And that’s when Ford decided to put him in his mouth.

Stanley only had seconds to notice his brother open his mouth wide, slime oozing from his lips and flowing from his tongue, before those slimy lips encircled his cock and sank all the way down to the base. Stanley hated to admit it but he screamed. Loud. Loud enough to make the metal beams shake from his animalistic bellow. He squirmed violently as multiple tongues swirled and lapped at his cock as Ford’s mouth became wetter and tighter. And suddenly Ford wasn’t just licking and sucking on his cock like a damn vacuum, now he was bobbing his head. Taking in Stanley’s cock deeper and deeper until Stanley was afraid his cock was going to pop out the other side of his brother’s neck.

Stanford didn’t seem concerned about that at all. He only tightened his lips and quickened his pace with each thrust. His noises became lewd as Stanley’s cock muffled his bubbled words and moans began to emit from his throat instead. The squelch of Ford’s slimy lips smearing on the red skin of Stanley’s cock drove the arachne mad as he thrusted up into his beautiful mouth. Stanley forced three of his eyes open and stared at his brother as he panted heavily.

“Fucking hell,” Stanley breathed.

He could see his cock filling Stanford’s mouth and sinking deep into his neck. He watched as his cock was pushed deeper and deeper into his brother’s throat with each bob of his head. Stanley moaned and dropped his head back as his pedipalps curled around Stanford’s shoulders and his legs twitched.

“F-Ford…hah…I-I’m gonna come soon,” Stanley confessed.

Stanford hummed and quickened his pace as one hand rested on Stanley’s pedipalp and the other moved up to stroke his convulsing belly. Ford brushed soothing circles into his skin and exoskeleton as loud slurps fell from his full mouth. Stanley’s breaths became quicker as he gnashed his teeth and arched his back and cried out in a loud moan as he came. Stanford stilled and allowed for his mouth to be filled. Stanley watched as his cock sprayed Stanford’s mouth in a heavy coat of cum, watching the white substance dissolve into his slime.

After a few frozen moments of Stanley struggling to regain proper breathing as he slowly came down from his orgasm, Stanford slowly pulled off his cock with a wet _slurp_ and sat up. He beamed down at Stanley who smiled crookedly in reply.

“You’re a kinky little fucker,” Stanley panted. Ford chuckled and nodded in agreement. Stanley smiled lightly when his eyes dropped down to his brother’s leaking and straining member. He desperately wanted to touch it, but the way the eggs shifted in his abdomen made him uneasy and afraid to move. He winced and his smile fell away as he turned his gaze to the floor.

“I, ah, thank you for your help but I think I really do need to just…stick to what I usually do. I would like it if you left the room while I…Stanford? Are you even listening?” Stan asked.

Stanford had climbed off of Stanley and moved to kneel beside his bulbous abdomen, staring at the round surface. Ford curiously examined the bulging anatomy with large eyes that began to twinkle the longer he stared. Stan opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when Ford suddenly opened his arms wide and hugged the side of Stanley’s giant abdomen. Stanley blushed and his eyes widened at his brother’s actions. Coos and clicks fell from Stanford’s lips as he rubbed Stanley’s abdomen in gentle, loving circles.

“Stanford, what are you doing?” Stanley asked through his blush.

Stanford nuzzled his cheek against the smooth exoskeleton and smiled at his brother. He chirped and snuggled in closer as he stroked his brother’s abdomen once again. Stanley blushed at his words as his legs curled inwards in embarrassment.

“Don’t get too attached to those eggs you idiot. They’re unfertilized. Useless. Nothing’s inside them,” Stanley replied.

Ford hummed in acknowledgement but otherwise ignored his brother’s words as he pushed himself up from his knees and climbed on top of Stanley’s abdomen and straddled him like a horse. Stanley gasped and bit his lip as Stanford’s cock brushed the lips of his slit, causing him to blush madly at the feeling. Stanford smirked at the reaction and rocked his hips. His straining cock ground against Stanley’s slit and caused the arachne to whimper as he tossed a hand over his mouth to silence himself. A light tsking noise emitted from slimy lips while Stanford shook his head with a smirk on his face. The slime on his back bubbled and emerged from his body and swished in the air like rounded tentacles. The tentacles stretched out towards him and wrapped around his wrists and tugged Stanley’s hands away from his face and pinned them down at his sides.

“Stanford, don’t do anything stupid,” Stanley warned. The slime chuckled in reply and braced his hands on the large sides of the abdomen as he smiled.

“Stanford, don’t you dare-.”

Stanford’s hips rocked forward, his sticky cock grinding against the lips of Stanley’s slit. Stan cursed and he wiggled beneath his brother. His pedipalps stretched out to stop him but they trembled too violently and were too short to reach. Stanford purred and continued with the motion, rutting against Stanley’s slit repeatedly until the lips were soaked with blue slime.

“St-Stanfy…you-you gotta stop,” Stan gasped.

Stanford ignored his words and continued to rock his hips back and forth.

“Ford, come on. You need to stop,” Stanley grunted.

Fingers appeared at his slit and parted the lips as thumbs slipped inside and stroked the soft walls. Stanley’s face caught on fire as he subconsciously tightened around the slick fingers.

“Stanford! What are you doing!” Stan exclaimed as his legs twitched nervously.

Stanford chuckled and spread Stanley’s lips further as he positioned his hips to hover his cock over his brother’s entrance.

“Oh no. No no no no no! That is not what that is for! Stanford don’t you dare-Stanford stop! Listen to me you little snot! You can’t-that’s not what that is used for! It’s not made for-,” Stanley was cut short by his brother sliding his hips forward and burying his slimy cock deep in Stanley’s slit. Stan’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. The cock between his pedipalps twitched back to life as the pedipalps trembled and shakily spread wide in pleasure.

“Ah! …haaaahn! Haaaaa…sh-shit,” Stanley gasped. Stanford licked his lips as he watched his brother’s trembling legs slide further apart, opening himself to his brother. The slime smiled and rocked his hips forward again, watching his brother’s reaction.

Stanley’s mouth fell open as silent screams of passion rolled off his tongue. His body locked up as pleasure coursed through his veins and he shook from his brother’s touch. Stanford pulled his hips back and shot them forward, setting a slow and teasing pace to drive Stanley mad. And it was working rather well. Broken gasps and moans fell from Stanley’s lips as he began to drool. His chest stretched with air as his back arched off the floor and his abdomen curled. The walls of his slit drew tighter and slowly began to push something against Ford’s cock. Whatever it was had made Stanley even more sensitive and cry out when his brother brushed against it. Stanford began to quicken his pace. His thrusts becoming harder and rougher, enough to make Stanley moan and claw violently at the floor as he struggled against the tentacles wrapped around his wrists.

“St-Stanford! Stop! Th-that’s not what that’s for and you know it! Y-you gotta…you gotta st-st-stoooooooop. Fuck! Hah! Nghk…hah,” Stan moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head and a light smile spread on his lips.

“Fucking shit. Hah! Ahhhhhn! Fuck! Th-That feels so good. Oh fuck, Stanford! H-harder! Harder! Shit! Your cock feels so good. It’s making me so wet. I-I can’t-! Th-this is such a bad idea. I-I can feel it comin’ out. Shit shit shit!” Stanley let out a pleasured scream as his body twisted in pleasure, his legs curling as his slit pulsed.

Stanford smiled at his brother’s face and lowered his eyes down to his slit. The lips were drenched with his slime, the sight alone sending a large shiver down his spine. The black lips began to part and he made his thrusts shallow as he watched the black head of an oddly shaped cock poke out from the lips of the slit.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Stanley groaned as his abdomen twitched.

Inch by inch a massive and rigid cock pushed out of the slit until Stanford finally had to pull out to give the cock enough room to come out fully. Stanford cooed at his brother in encouragement and leaned forward on his hands and knees. He stroked the lips and walls of Stan’s slit to help ease the cock out of hiding, taking a special thrill from his brother’s moans. It didn’t take long for the full length to be free which was signaled by Stanley letting out a loud whimper. Stanford chirped praises to his breathless brother before he pulled back into a sitting position and stared.

Stanley was a quivering and panting mess that Stanford was unable to look away from. The cock between his pedipalps was straining and the revealed charcoal black cock was shimmering with slime and pre-cum. Stanford licked his lips and retracted his tentacles to free his brother as he reached out with his hands to trace a large vein on the underside of the cock. Stanley hissed at the touch as his legs curled and he gnashed his teeth. Stanford hummed in a soothing manner as he gently stroked the hard surface.

Unlike from Stan’s other penis, this one was much _much_ different. Not only was it a dark black, but the tip was flat and the first few inches were thicker than the rest of the member and covered in pleasuring bumps. In sheer size alone, it was roughly four feet long and fairly thick. Not something Ford could easily take all at once. Ford paused at the thought. Now that he thought about it, he doesn’t remember ever taking every inch of it. He’ll have to change that sometime. Stanley’s moan pulled his from his thoughts and Ford shook his head to clear his thoughts. Stanley was resisting the urge to touch himself, making his legs and his cocks twitch in effort. His brother was going to lose it soon if he didn’t do something. However, Ford wants Stanley to be feeling pleasure instead of pain when he lays those eggs and so far it seems to be going exactly how he wanted it to.

Stanley suddenly let out a pained hiss as he gnashed his teeth and his back arched off the ground. “Shit. Stanford…if yer gonna do something to…ngh! To make this less painful, I suggest you do it now! Th-they’re starting to come out,” Stan panted through his sharp teeth.

Stanford’s eyes widened at his brother’s words and he twisted around to take a peek at the tip of Stanley’s abdomen. Just below the spinneret laid another slit, one much smaller than the one before it, with a red ovipositor poking out from between the lips. Stanford cursed silently to himself as he quickly adjusted his plan. He hadn’t realized how close Stanley was before. He shimmied down his brother’s body until he laid half way on Stanley’s thorax and half way on his abdomen.

“Stanley,” Ford called out softly. Stanley’s forehead was drenched with sweat and his face was turning a dark red as pained tears gathered at the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Stanford had to hurry.

“Stanley,” Ford repeated. This time Stanley managed to hear and forced two of his six maroon eyes open. Stanford’s mouth emitted a few garbled noises and Stan’s brows furrowed.

“You want me to do **_what_**?” Stanley asked.

Stanford rolled his eyes and repeated himself again, causing Stan to blush.

“Th-that’s what you plan on doing? Are…are you sure you want to do that?” Stan asked, temporarily forgetting the pain as embarrassment worked its way through his body.

Stanford nodded eagerly and adjusted himself so his head rested between Stanley’s pedipalps and had a leg resting on either side of his giant cock. His own cock oozed slime on Stanley’s exoskeleton as he waited for his brother’s next move.

Stan bit his bottom lip and let out a calming sigh as he dropped his head back onto the hard floor. He tried to smooth the wrinkles on his face but his brows continued to knit together and his nose scrunched as he held back whimpers of pain. “St-Stanford, yer gonna have to distract me. I-I can’t…,” Stanley was cut short as he sucked in a painful breath and refused to let out a sound.

Stanford acted immediately and lowered his dripping lips to the base of Stan’s half hard erection, encouraging it to stand tall once again with soft kisses. His dripping hands lovingly stroked Stanley’s pedipalps as his legs began to melt and encase Stan’s second cock in slime. Once every inch was covered he slowly pulled his hips forward and smiled when he heard his brother let out a light moan. That was better. His slime did the same as before, licking and stroking Stan’s large cock as his mouth praised the other. It didn’t take long before Stan let out a quiet sigh as his body began to relax, but not much. Stanford felt Stan’s abdomen expand below him as Stan let out a groan. Ford pulled his lips off of Stanley’s cock and glanced between his thighs to see the ovipositor’s progress. It rested just six inches behind him, but the vibrant red, vein-y skin was stuffed to the brim with eggs. One of them even threatened to push out of the dripping tip. Stanford chirped at his brother, encouraging him once again and causing Stan to groan. Stanford watched as the ovipositor shakily lifted off of his abdomen and slowly approached Stanford’s rear end.

Stanford bit his lip as he awaited for the large intrusion. Luckily for them, Stanford’s body never resisted anything entering his body nor did he have to be prepared. So when the leaking tip of Stanley’s ovipositor pressed against Ford’s tight entrance, it instantly gave to the slightest pressure and slid inside. The two moaned as Stanley pushed himself deeper and deeper until the ovipositor was resting at the tips of his rib cage. Well, where Ford’s rib cage would be if he had one.

“F-Ford…I can feel the first one coming out,” Stanley grunted through his fangs.

Stanford could feel it too. Each egg lined up in Stanley’s ovipositor was roughly about the size of a pool ball and they were eager to be free. Stanford let out a shaky breath and slowly moved his melted legs, stroking the large cock as a pleasurable distraction.

“Go,” Stanford murmured. Stanley groaned and pulled his ovipositor out and back in with a weak thrust, the feeling of the eggs stretching Ford’s entrance wide and then tightening again making the slime moan and pant on the arachne’s cock. Stanford cursed in his native tongue as Stan did the same. Ford felt Stanley’s abdomen convulse under him as he pushed hard. The first egg pushed against his slime, causing them both to moan at the resistance. Ford forced his eyes open and stared at his body to watch. The tip if Stanley’s ovipositor stretched like thick foreskin, parting wide to it’s limit as a semi-clear, white round egg pushed through. Stanley cried out and the egg popped free. Stanford groaned as the weighty object pressed into his body and sent a shiver down his spine. One down.

“Fuck! Haah! Th-that actually f-felt g-g-good,” Stanley confessed with a blush as he bit his lip. A thrill rushed down Stanford’s spine. It was working. Wordlessly his slimy lips latched onto Stanley’s swollen balls and sucked and rolled them in his mouth. The arachne cursed as his legs spread wider as his pulsing ovipositor pushed another egg free. The same process was repeated over and over again. The ovipositor pulsing and twisting and thrusting inside of Ford. Eggs dropping into him one by one, stretching his stomach and filling him to the brim. At some point Stanford realized that he was so busy moaning and panting from being filled that he wasn’t even aiding Stanley’s pain with any part of his body. But when he looked up at Stanley’s face, he found that he didn’t have to anymore.

Stanley was moaning and begging as his fingers dug deep claw marks into the cement floor and thick drool rolled from his lips. His six eyes clenched as he pushed on his eggs and rolled when they were free. Stanford smiled as he watched the pleasure on his brother’s face. He had done it.

The ovipositor pulled back and rammed forward, causing Ford to jolt in surprise. He glanced between his thighs again and realized that Stanley was now thrusting into a wall of eggs. Ford hadn’t realized he was that full. The problem was that Stanley was nowhere near done. He had to get rid of some eggs.

That’s when he felt an egg shift down to his groin and a neon blue blush ate at his cheeks.

Well. That would be one way to do it.

Stanford let out a nervous sigh as he nibbled on his lip and pushed. He felt his cock swell as the egg slowly slipped inside and groaned as it rested in the middle. He held his breath and pushed again. He moaned as the egg pushed through the tip of his member and fell with a soft pop onto his brother’s abdomen. He smiled brightly, pleased with himself, as Stanley raised his head to see what the odd touch was.

“Holy fuck,” Stanley whimpered as his eyes examined the string of slime connecting Ford’s dick to the escaped egg.

Stanford chuckled and his grin widened as his blush spread to his cheeks. The arachne smiled back and pushed himself onto his elbows.

“You think you can take ‘em all?” Stan asked.

Stanford blushed and nodded his head as he pushed again. Another egg fell from his gooey cock with a wet pop and Stan licked his lips.

“Alright then. Let’s finish this,” Stanley said huskily.

The ovipositor thrusted in deep and Ford cried out as two eggs were pushed from his cock, his body shaking like jell-o as pleasure raced through his form. They kept up with that system. Stanley would thrust in once and Ford would pass an egg, then Stan would lay another egg inside. Egg after egg was gained and lost and so much pleasure was shaking Stanford’s form that he could barely maintain his image. He resisted the urge to turn into a puddle from all the pleasure as he watched his brother moan and beg and drool below him. They were a mess.

The final egg pressed through the throbbing ovipositor and rested amongst the others, making Ford groan at the all the heavy eggs pulling him down as Stanley came. Cum coating his stomach and the cum from his large cock being consumed by Ford’s melted legs. Stan moaned as his ovipositor twitched and pulsed, the over stretched lip sputtering inside of Stanford until it spat out a gallons of thick golden ooze. A thrill raced up Ford’s spine at the liquid and his eyes widened as his slime hungrily devoured the shimmering substance, leaving flakes of glitter-like gold behind throughout his body.

“Holy…shit,” Stanley panted with wide eyes, “that…that was amazing.”

Ford smiled in triumph when his stomach gurgled uncomfortably. He winced and grabbed onto his stomach as he sat up, forcing Stanley’s ovipositor to retreat.

“Ford? Are you okay?” Stan asked in concern. Ford whined and bit his lip as he stroked his bulging tummy and spread his legs apart. A single egg slowly moved to Ford’s entrance and began to push out of the small hole, causing Ford to moan as his cock twitched in excitement. He chirped a few words before moaning and pushing on the egg, struggling to get it out.

Stanley smiled and used his legs to bring Ford closer and propped himself up with one arm and stroked Ford’s thigh with the other.

“Don’t worry Ford. I do this sorta thing all the time. I know just the way to make this pleasurable for you,” Stanley murmured as his hand moved down to Ford’s cock and lightly stroked him, just as an egg began to push through.

Ford shivered and whined as he bucked into his brother’s hand. He was happy that he could help Stan lay those eggs without any pain, but now he could only pray that Stan could do the same for him. But by the time the first egg was pushed out of Ford’s tight ass and the second was squeezed from his throbbing cock and he was reduced to a salivating and moaning and grinning mess as Stanley whispered filthy nothings in his ear, Ford realized he didn’t have much to worry about.


End file.
